The Dragon Emperor
by SYLVEONLORDKYUREMEPIC
Summary: Ash gets betrayed by his friends. Five years later, The Tournament of Legends begins. Advanceshipping. Mentions of Beyblade Metal series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon. A/N ...I've got nothing to say…

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts_.

This is telepathy/Aura speech

Ages:Ash=15. Misty=17. Brock=20. May=15. Max=10. Dawn=14. Iris=13. Cilan=19.

Ash had just came back from Unova feeling miserable. He was out talking with Pikachu the day after he came back when it happened. An explosion happened in Pallet Town. As he and Pikachu ran there, they saw that to their horror, his house and Oak's lab were on fire. He ran to his house, and saw a horrifying sight. Mimey's head was hung over the front door, and his mom had a knife in her chest. "Mom" he gasped bending down and taking the knife out of her chest. "Ash...honey remember three things" gasped Delia. "Don't blame yourself for my death, find the girl that you love, and never give up on your dreams." Those were the last words Delia Ketchum ever said. As Ash looked up, he saw Giovanni smirking at him on a Fearow as the evil Team Rocket Boss flew off.

"Ash Ketchum" said Officer Jenny an hour later "you are under arrest for killing Delia Ketchum, her Mr. Mime, and all of your Pokemon except your Pikachu. You will have a chance to talk to your friends before you go up to the judge." When Ash went up to his friends, they yelled at him. "How could you kill your own mother?!" "And your Pokemon!" "You betrayed us!" "How could you?!" Ash was shocked. "Y-you don't really think that I did all that do you?" "Yes we do!" They all yelled at him. May came up with tear tracks down her face. "I-I loved you Ash but now I see what you really are" she said. "You know what!" Yelled Ash "F*ck you all! You all can go to Hell for all I care!" "Ash" started Brock "GET OUT" Ash roared as a red draconic aura surrounded him. They ran out in fear. There was a television in the room playing Beyblade:Metal Fury. Ryuga roared "careful what you poke with a stick, it just might bite you!" _So true Ryuga_ thought Ash.

Later…

"This court finds Ash Ketchum guilty of-" the judge began when suddenly, a Charizard smashed in. "Whose Charizard is this?" Asked Officer Jenny. The Charizard pointed to Ash, and gestured at the teen to climb on his back. Ash leaped on Charizard's back and ordered him "fly us far, and fast Charizard." Charizard obeyed, and flew off.

As Ash flew on Charizard, one of Pokeballs shook, and Snivy came out. Snivy had heard everything, and was ready to kill Ash's old friends. Ash explained that they were going to Saffron City, to hide out and find Sabrina who was Psychic and would know the truth.

After a while, Ash and his Pokemon heard a voice inside their heads saying I will teleport you inside the Saffron City Gym. An Alakazam appeared, and did just that.

"No one will believe me" said Sabrina. "It's time for you to learn the truth" she sighed. Ash turned to her. "What truth?"

Ash learned more in that hour then he had learned in his entire life. He, Cynthia and Sabrina were cousins, each with control of one of the elements of Psychic, Aura, and and Shadow. Sabrina was Psychic, he was Aura, and Cynthia was Shadow. Psychic was Yang and Reshiram, Shadow was Yin and Zekrom, and Aura was the balance and nonexistence, Kyurem. When the three come together, three Pokemon shall come to them, meant for them. One would die with the sacrifice of the maiden, and the first of him or her would die as well. The master would then rise from the elements. Two others would die from one side, and the weakest shall remain the weakest, with the least loss, none.

"Cynthia will come soon" said Sabrina. Cynthia then ran in gasping. Suddenly, they were in the Hall of Origin. Arceus sighed and said "now the Pokemon shall come." A Lucario appeared, and Ash said "you are mine." A Spiritomb appeared, and Cynthia said "you are mine." A Delphox appeared, and Sabrina said "you are mine."

About a day after that, a recording was found in the Ketchum residence. In it, Giovanni proudly admitted that he killed all the Pokemon, and Delia. Ash's friends were heartbroken, most of all May. When they heard that Paul had talked with Ash, May begged him to tell her where he was. His answer was "never, you b*tch."

One Year Later…

"The Champions will now choose apprentices!" Announced Charles Goodshow. Lance stood up "I shall train Iris" he announced. Then Steven stood up "I shall train May" he announced. Wallace then said that he would train Max. Alder said that he would train Brock. Diantha said that she would train Paul. Everyone then turned to Cynthia, the strongest Champion since Red died. She said "I will train my cousin, who is stronger than me, Ryuga." Ash stood up, disguised as Ryuga from Beyblade. Everyone was shocked. Cynthia was weaker than this guy? The groups then left.

A/N Okay… I can do this. I CAN NOT SEEM TO WRITE ON MY OTHER STORIES! It's like worse than normal writers block. This is the first story in which I've written curses. Please Read, and Review okay ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N Thank you so much everybody! I thought that I should mention this, so read on if your interested. On 1/31/2014, I got a 2DS! I also got Pokemon X, and my younger brother got Pokemon Y. Before, all I had was Playr where you can play Gen 1 and 2 games for free without downloading. You need an account to save though. Thanks to:Fan, Lady Monopolist, novaking2832, ItsTheCxC, WhiteEagle1985, DrakePL, Jdog998, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, Night of StarClan, PokePenguin2459, glaceon06, h2o-robot, nico2883, AshlovesMay4ever, Batprime, NY514, Shuby, Splazin101, and Thesandyman14. This chapter is dedicated to Fan, Lady Monopolist, novaking2832, ItsTheCxC, and WhiteEagle1985.**

"This is normal speech"

_This is_ _thoughts_

This is Telepathy/ Aura speech

("This is Poke speech")

When Cynthia and Ash reached Kalos, Cynthia said "I'll go battle Sabrina at the entrance to Terminus Cave, while you go catch Zygarde." When they reached Terminus Cave, they saw Sabrina as expected. "Hello, cousins" said Sabrina. "You know that I can't let you in" she added. Cynthia smirked. "Go, Milotic" she ordered. "Go, Gengar" Sabrina ordered. Ash ran in, dodging Sabrina. "You can't win this Sabrina" said Cynthia. "No, but I can try" Sabrina smirked.

"Milotic, use Aqua Jet" "Gengar, Shadow Ball." The two powerful attacks clashed and tied. "Gengar, Phantom Force." Gengar disappeared, then struck Milotic. "Milotic, use Dragon Tail." Milotic's tail glowed with draconic energy, and struck Gengar. "Gengar, use Dark Pulse" "Milotic, use Ice Beam." The two attacks caused a massive explosion.

Meanwhile, Ash was face to face with Zygarde. So you wish to capture me, Chosen One. Said Zygarde. "Yes, I do. Now go , Lucario." Replied Ash. Land's Wrath, Magnet Rise. ** A/N The move before the comma is Zygarde's move, the move after the comma is Lucario's move.** Zygarde unleashed a massive earthquake, which Lucario levitated over. Dragon Pulse, Dragon Pulse then Aura Sphere. Two beams of draconic energy struck each other. Zygarde's one won, only for a condensed sphere of Aura energy to break through and strike the dragon.  Draco Meteor, Detect. A pseudo meteor shower came down, which Lucario dodged, his eyes glowing blue. Sandstorm Dig Extremespeed, Ice Punch. Lucario charged forward, fist covered in ice, only for a sandstorm to spring up. Vibrations went all around the cave, and Zygarde came out striking Lucario hard. Draco Meteor. A red sphere of energy came out from Zygarde's mouth, split into more spheres, and they all came down to strike Lucario. Lucario quickly used Endure, then Endeavor. Zygarde suddenly was just barely holding on to consciousness. Dragon Breath. Lucario fainted.

Meanwhile, Gengar and Milotic had taken enough damage to knock out ten powerful Hydreigons. Both were still perfectly fine however. "Milotic, use Aqua Iron Dragon Tail" said the mightiest champion. "Gengar, Protect" replied the mightiest gym leader. Milotic's tail glowed, and struck Gengar who protected himself with a blue energy shield. "Gengar, Shadow Ball" said Sabrina. "Milotic, Hydro Pump." Gengar shot a ghostly purple ball of energy, which a high pressure jet of water smashed through and hit Gengar.

Zygarde used Rest as Ash sent out his Charizard. "Charizard, use Fissure" yelled Ash praying that it would work. It did. "Go, Ultra Ball" said Ash throwing one. Three shakes later, Zygarde was caught.

Ash came outside, and immediately said "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." 100,000 volts of electricity struck Gengar, paralyzing him. "Gengar, return" said Sabrina calling Gengar back to his Pokeball.

One hour later…

"So where do we go next?" Asked Cynthia to Ash as they flew on their Charizard and Garchomp, respectively. "To Sky Pillar, for Rayquaza" was the curt reply. They then continued to fly on, to Hoenn.

**A/N I am SO SORRY for not updating sooner! If I didnt mention you in the thanks section, I am very sorry. Do you guys want to see what happens with Rayquaza, or do you you want me to go straight to Kyurem. Something important happens against Giratina, but I can explain that in a flashback. The dragon Legendairies that Ash will catch are:Zygarde, Rayquaza, Girartina, and Kyurem. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N Since no one seemed to care whether I skipped Rayquaza and Giratina, I chose to skip them. To JinseiWakurai-Shouganai: Woah Woah Woah! Update for your SANITY?! I sincerely hope your joking Megan. To UltimateCCC: Look who came, my favorite reviewer/favoriter/follower! All of the four Dragon Legendaries are male except Giratina. Thanks to:WhiteEagle1985, JinseiWakurai-Shouganai, UltimateCCC, DrakePL, Jdog998, Juubi025, Night of StarClan, PokePenguin2459, PokemonXYFan104, Radurai, Rosestar26, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, elvisfan994, firstlast123, glaceon06, h2o-robot, linkkirby8692, nico2883, pantherjtg, AshlovesMay4ever, Batprime, ItstheCxC, NY514, Schenk24, Shuby, Splazin101, Thesandyman14, ZeroAmada, piene, and shadow7002. You guys are the best.**

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/flashbacks_

This is Telepathy/ Aura speech

Ash was lost in his thoughts. He had learned that you could not use Legendaries against other Legendaries in his battle against Rayquaza. He was going to the Giant Chasm. Charizard, who walked with him, shed a few tears. They were both remembering what happened when they fought Giratina.

KyuremX used Flashback!

_Snivy had been sent out, and had beat Giratina's Altered Form. Now, Snivy was dying. "You'll be okay Snivy" sobbed Ash. ("Ash, become the mightiest Trainer ever. Now please, send out Charizard"). Ash obeyed, and Charizard put his head down to Snivy. Snivy kissed Charizard, and said ("become Ash's strongest Pokemon, for me.") Snivy then died. Charizard and Ash cried, then Charizard got up and beat the absolute Hell out of Giratina._

They reached the entrance to the Giant Chasm. Sabrina and Cynthia were there as expected. They walked inside.

Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem all appeared. There was silence for a moment, and then everybody moved.

Sabrina charged at Reshiram, sending out Gengar. "Gengar, Shadow Ball" she ordered. Flamethrower. The two attacks clashed and exploded. "Gengar, use Phantom Force." Gengar disappeared, and reappeared striking Reshiram. "Now, Mega Evolve, Gengar." Gengar glowed, and then changed form. Reshiram unleashed an unbelievably powerful Draco Meteor, knocking out Gengar. "Gengar, return" said Sabrina.

"Now, go Alakazam, and Mega Evolve."  Blue Flare. "Future Sight, then Psychic." Alakazam focused, then countered the Blue Flare with a burst of psychic power. Hyper Impact. "Alakazam, Protect." Reshiram used a combination of Hyper Beam and Giga Impact on Alakazam, only for it to be blocked. "Use Psybeam." Alakazam shot a beam of Psychic energy, confusing Reshiram. The Future Sight then struck Reshiram. "Now use Psywave." An extremely powerful wave of Psychic energy struck Reshiram. "Now use Nightmare." Reshiram was tormented by terrifying nightmares. He then began to wake up, however. Seeing this Sabrina said "use Dream Eater." Reshiram's health was sucked, put into Alakazam, and the dragon then woke up. Reshiram used two Draco Meteors in quick succession. The first hit him, snapping him out of confusion. The second knocked out Alakazam.

"Go, Dephlox." Flamethrower, Flamethrower, Overheat. Dephlox was sent into Blaze. "Use Sunny Day, then Blast Burn." Dephlox did, only to be knocked out by a Blue Flare.

"Go, Xatu."  Blue Flare, full power. Xatu fainted. "Go, Gardevoir." "Mega Evolve, then use Moonblast with Psychic." Gardevoir did, only to be knocked out by an full power Blue Flare.

Sabrina was out of Pokemon, but Reshiram was exhausted. Sabrina used Psychic with all of her power, knocking out Reshiram. With the last of her strength, she threw a Dusk Ball, catching him.

**A/N Do you guys want to see Cynthia vs Zekrom? Her Roserade and Gastrodon will die in that battle though. Yup, Pokemon can, and will die in this story. Please Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N Thank you all so much! To WhiteEagle1985: How come? Are you stopping because Sabrina caught Reshiram, Pokemon die, or some other reason? To Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai: I read the profiles and stories of everyone who favorites me, follows me, and reviews me. You say your name on your profile, Megan. Thanks to:WhiteEagle1985, Jinseiwakurai-Shougonai, DrakePL, Jdog998, Juubi025, PokePenguin2459, PokemonXYFan194, Radurai, Rosestar26, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, elvisfan994, firstlast123, glaceon06, h2o-robot, linkkirby8692, nico2883, pantherjtg, AshlovesMay4ever, Batprime, ItsTheCxC, NightVVings, Schenk24, Shuby, Splazin101, Thesandyman14, ZeroAmada, pienne, and shadow7002. I take pleasure in typing each and everyone of your pen names. The fact that you like my story makes it worth it a thousand times over.**

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/flashbacks_

This is telepathy/Aura speech

Cynthia charged toward Zekrom while sending out her Gastrodon. "Use Icy Wind, my friend" said Cynthia. AncientPower. The AncientPower broke through the Icy Wind and struck Gastrodon. All of Zekrom's abilities then got boosted. Draco Meteor. A pseudo meteor shower struck Gastrodon. "Use Scald Gastrodon." A wave of hot water struck Zekrom, burning him. Payback.  A black Aura surrounded Zekrom, and he struck Gastrodon. "Use Rain Dance" Focus Blast. Rain began to fall, and a blast of focused energy struck Gastrodon. "Use Toxic" Draco Hyper Impact. Gastrodon badly poisoned Zekrom, only for a combination of Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam, and Giga Impact to strike Gastrodon, killing him.

"Gastrodon, return" said Cynthia in shock. She sent out Roserade silently. As she struggled to process her emotions, she dimly heard the sounds of Roserade fighting Zekrom. She heard Roserade die as well, which jarred her to action. Returning Roserade, she wrapped her heart in a cloyster shell, and sent out Togekiss.

"Use Sky Attack" Bolt Strike. The Bolt Strike overpowered the Sky Attack and struck Togekiss. "Use Moonblast, my friend." The super effective move struck Zekrom hard. Bolt Strike. Togekiss was also struck by a super effective move. "Use Air Slash." Zekrom dodged, and knocked out Togekiss with another Bolt Strike.

"Go, Milotic, and use Attract." Zekrom was infatuated with Milotic. "Now use Dragon Pulse." A beam of draconic energy came out of Milotic's mouth and struck Zekrom. "Use Blizzard." The super effective move snapped Zekrom out of his confusion. Draco Meteor, Bolt Strike. Milotic fainted as a result from the two moves.

"Go, Spiritomb, and use Shadow Ball." Zekrom dodged it however, and used Draco Meteor and Bolt Strike at full power, knocking out Spiritomb.

"Go, Lucario."  Focus Blast, full power. Lucario fainted.

"Go, Garchomp, and use Draco Meteor."  Draco Meteor. They were both struck by the Draco Meteors, and Zekrom fainted. Cynthia threw a Dusk Ball, catching him.

**A/N I'm planning a chapter about May. She will have a Liepard, a Seviper, a Milotic, two legendaries, and her Blaziken. I already chose both legendaries. Do you guys want me to show May's adventures, or not? As always,please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. A/N In answer to UltimateCCC, I forgot that Draco Meteor sharply reduces the Special Attack stat. And in answer to Dawn Ketchum Fan:I just messed up everything didn't I? I changed it to Air Slash, because Aura Sphere can't miss. By the way, I've seen some of your reviews, and you seem pretty cool. Yes, I read other peoples reviews. That's how I found ThatGalladeAcrossTheStreet, reading reviews for Guardians of Altomare. And no, one of May's legendaries is not Manaphy. I honestly did not think of it. Thanks for reviewing Kanto Revisited. To nico2883: NO there will not be a harem. I hate harems. And I can't understand you properly. Please use proper grammar. To Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai:LOL! If I had the power to do that, I'd make my favorite authors update, or else. Thanks to:Dawn Ketchum Fan, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, nico2883, UltimateCCC, DrakePL, Jdog998, Juubi025, Night of StarClan, Pokepenguin2459, PokemonXYFan104, Radurai, rosestar26, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, elvisfan994, firstlast123, glaceon06, h2o-robot, Crille96, linkkirby8692, pantherjtg, AshlovesMay4ever, Batprime, NightVVings, Schenk24, Shuby, Splazin101, Thesandyman14, Zero Amada, advanceshipping4ever, and shadow7002. This chapter is dedicated to: ultimateCCC, nico2883, Jinseiwakurai-Shouganai, and Dawn Ketchum Fan. Oh, and in this fic, Ice is resistant to Dragon, Grass, Flying, and Ground type attacks.**

"This is normal speech"

("This is Poke speech")

_This is thoughts/ flashbacks_

This is telepathy/Aura speech.

Ash charged toward Kyurem, sending out Pikachu. Kyurem changed to Black Kyurem, roaring out a battle cry. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Pikachu roared his own battle cry as 100,000 volts of electricity struck Black Kyurem. Dragon Pulse "Pikachu, use another Thunderbolt." The two attacks canceled each other out.  Ice Beam "Thunderbolt." The two attacks caused electricity and ice to spiral everyware, nearly killing May on the other end of the cave.** A/N MAY?! I just threw everything out of order didn't I? IT'S MAY, SO CLOSE TO ASH!** "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle, and Return with all your power!" roared Ash. The attack all but knocked out Black Kyurem. Black Kyurem quickly used Endeavor, then Blizzard, freezing Pikachu in a block of ice. With the last of his strength, he used Dragon Claw, beheading Pikachu. Ash rushed over, breaking the ice, and begging Pikachu to answer. "Come on buddy, I can heal you just stay up. ("Goodbye, old friend") said Pikachu as he died. Ash cried like a baby. He then got up, looking at White Kyurem.

"Go, Lucario" said Ash. "Fight by yourself, I will lend you my strength" he said weeping. Lucario shot an Aura Sphere, then used a combination of Extremespeed, Agility, and Quick Attack to zoom around White Kyurem whilst barraging him with Aura Spheres. White Kyurem responded with a Blizzard in all directions, knocking Lucario to the floor. Lucario then used Close Combat with Extremespeed at White Kyurem. Lucario leaped in the air striking with an open palmed blow to the throat, then kicked him hard in the chest, then swept White Kyurem's legs out from under him, then zoomed back. White Kyurem used Focus Blast, knocking Lucario into a wall. Lucario then used Endure, then Endeavor. White Kyurem unleashed a powerful Focus Blast, killing Lucario.

Ash then got up. "You may have killed my friends" he said "but this is your weakest form." With that he sent out Charizard, who was bursting with anger. Fight me! Destroy me! MASTER ME! CAN YOU MASTER ME! Roared Kyurem. I am the Dragon Emperor. Can you take my might? Kyurem finished.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower" Dragon Pulse. The two attacks shook the cave.

"Charizard, fly up and use Toxic" Toxic. Both Pokemon got badly poisoned. "Now use Focus Blast." Kyurem growled in pain as he was struck by the super effective move. "Fire Blast" Stone Edge. Fire came out of Charizard's mouth, formed a kanji symbol, and was blocked by a swarm of rocks. "Flamethrower, then Dragon Tail" Dragon Tail. Charizard's Dragon Tail was losing, and then the Flamethrower struck Kyurem, burning him.  Draco Meteor. A rain of meteors struck Charizard, and Kyurem's Special attack sharply decreased. "Use Overheat." Charizard's Special attack was sharply lowered, and the effort sent him into Blaze. "BLAST BURN!" DRACO METEOR! An explosion happened, so big, that the cave was destroyed, completely and utterly. When the smoke cleared, Kyurem was unconscious, and Charizard was still standing. "Go, Dusk Ball" said Ash. Kyurem was caught.

Ash walked over to his cousins, and burst into tears. He and Cynthia cried over their dead Pokemon. Suddenly, Mewtwo came. After comforting Ash and Cynthia, he gave Ash and Cynthia Mega Stones, and was caught by Ash. The group then went their seperate ways, to train for the upcoming tournament.

**A/N So, do you guys want a chapter explaining how May got her new Pokemon? Or at least her legendaries? Hint:They're both from Unova. Her other Pokemon died from reasons that I will explain next chapter, except Glaceon, who will be explained in detail, during a talk between May and 'Ryuga.' Please read and review!**


End file.
